Shh! its a secret
by dorkyworm32
Summary: It is a perfect morning and Lucy has a secret ! A secret that she wishes to preserve...but will she be able to do it, when suddenly her world turns upside down? It is my first fanfiction...so any suggestions and reviews will be warmly welcomed...
1. The brilliant idea

Hi...this is my first ever fan fiction and I decided to start with a fairy tail one...

So please bear with me...and rate and review...

J

Chapter 1: the brilliant idea!

The golden sunlight streamed into the room making its way through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and sat up on the bed. Stretching my limbs and giving a big yawn, I have a look around the room.

It's felt a bit odd not to find a blob of pink in the room. I tried to recall yesterday's incident.

*FLASHBACK:

Natsu and Cana were having a drinking competition. Cana won hands down, but Natsu had been reduced to a 'stuttering, slurping, pink-headed mess!'

I was assigned the task of bringing him home as usual, while Cana was basking in the glory of her (obvious) victory. I was on my way to Natsu's home when he insisted that my bed was softer than his. THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! I reluctantly brought him to my apartment and laid him down on the sofa. I covered him up with a blanket and went for a hot, steamy and relaxing bath.

Putting on a loose T-shirt and a pair of shorts, I entered the room. To my utmost horror I saw Natsu sleeping on my BED! I climbed up on my bed and tried to push him away from me to increase the distance between us. Thankfully, he shifted his weight and turned away from me.

With that embarrassing moment and a very hot and flustered face, I tried to lose myself into the realms of sleep.

*FLASHBACK END.

I heaved a sigh and decided not to let my thoughts dwell on that pink-headed idiot! After a quick freshening up, I headed for the guild.

But on my way, I changed my course and decided for a quick tour around magnolia. With slow and steady steps, I managed my way around magnolia. Slowly, I began to enjoy the fresh and cool wind on my face. And surely, after some time I was running past the busy city. With my current speed, I reached the forest soon. The forest had a calming silence around it and I wanted to explore the place.

I walked around the trees and watched the small animals and birds. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea, you know one of those 'Lucy's brilliant ideas'. Removing my shoes, I carefully kept my right leg on a branch. After making sure that the branch would carry my whole weight and taking a deep breath, I decided to continue. Balancing myself on my right leg, I grabbed a branch and hoisted my left leg up on a second branch. After a little more of grabbing and lifting, I reached the top branch of the tree. Finding a comfortable spot, I sat down.

I fumbled with my keys and after finding the desired key, I picked it up with a satisfied grin.

"Open, gates of thee bull"

"Mooo..." Taurus appeared at my side "You look beautiful as always, Master Lucy"

I sighed and mumbled a 'pervert' under my breath. But I couldn't let anything spoil my mood now. So I looked at Taurus with a gleam in my eye.

"Taurus, I want a favour from you."  
"Yes, Master Lucy"  
I look shyly at him, not comfortable about what I am about to say "Can you build a tree house for me?"

He was startled at first, but recovering from his senses, he nodded his head, "Mooo..."

"Then let's get down to work" I stood up

And as stupid as I was, I slipped and fell down!

But thankfully, Taurus caught me...

"I am all fired up"

The work went smoothly and Taurus even brought some fruits for me when complained about my grumbling stomach.

He is really a gentleman...um...I mean GENTLEBULL!

The house was getting built up pretty well and Taurus was definitely working his ass off and after what felt like hours, I could feel my magic getting exhausted. I decided it was time to send Taurus back to the celestial world.

"Thank you for your help Taurus, but now you may go back." I smiled at him.

"Anything for you Lucy" he said and wiggled his eyebrows. After flaunting his 'BULL' muscles, he disappeared.

I laughed at his antics and waved him goodbye.

Even though my spirits were a bit perverted and some of them had WEIRD FETISHES, they always stood by my side.

I glanced at my watch and was surprised to find that it was already noon.

God! I spent half my day in the forest. Maybe the guild was worried about me, but I wasn't going to tell them, it would be my own secret!

Humming to myself, I left the forest and walked along the street. It felt a little odd to enter the hustle bustle of the city after the calm of the forest.

I was still humming to myself when I saw them appear out of nowhere. There was a very angry Ezra leading in the front with a determined looking gray trailing behind her and an ashamed Natsu just behind them. The usually cheerful pink head looked like a mess and staring at the ground.

I thought about hiding behind a wall, as Ezra was practically seething with anger, but then decided against.

I waved my hands and yelled, "Hey guys"

Their eyes landed on me and I saw a flurry of emotions in front of me.

A flood of relief washed over Ezra, but she looked confused. Gray looked relieved and suspicious at the same time and Natsu as...well...he was HAPPY! He was giving his signature smile...which is grinning like an idiot. I smiled at them.

But then my smile vanished, Ezra was storming at me...

"Oops! I am in big trouble."

**_Well here goes the first chapter..._**

**_Hope you enjoy it _****_J_****_..._**

**_Any kind of reviews are welcomed...but please rate and review!_**


	2. A little messed up

Chapter 2: A little messed up!  
So here comes the second chapter, Yay!  
I hope you enjoy it and I really hope that you review. I have posted a new one-shot about Happy and Carla and you guys could check it out.  
Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro. (I had forgotten to write it in the last chapter, so I am sorry! )  
Anyways, here you go!

"Lucy, where have you been?" a stern voiced Erza asked me, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, her eyes filled with rage. I gulped...I loved Erza as a big sister and I knew she would never intentionally hurt me, but this was a side of her that made me thankful that I was not her enemy...but right now the Sword of Damocles was hanging on me!  
"I, um...I was..." I tripped on my words and I was visibly shaking. But I couldn't tell them about my whereabouts. It was my own secret!  
"Lucy" the red head approached me, the rage no more visible in her eyes and with a voice that could melt mountains. "Tell us...if someone has threatened you than I would personally..."  
"Hell no Erza." I shouted and Titania was surely taken aback. I was not liking where this was all going, but I decided it was best to keep mum. So I came up with the best excuse that I could "I was practicing with Loke"  
A wave of confusion washed on their faces but thankfully, they decided not to argue further. I heaved a sigh of relief and followed them to the guild.  
The walk to the guild was unusually quiet except for the brawl that Natsu had started with a shopkeeper and Erza had to pull him by his ears after which he quietened down.  
Even Gray was quiet and didn't have a single quarrel with Natsu. The tension in the air was unusually thick, and I prayed to Mavis that the reason wasn't solely me!  
On the way, Natsu bumped my shoulder with his and mouthed a 'talk to you later' to me. I could only hope that he wanted to talk to me for some silly reason like digging up embarrassing photos of guild mates, as earlier.  
As soon I entered into the guild, everyone surrounded me, shattering all my hopes of going unnoticed. They didn't leave a route for me to escape and I was definitely imprisoned. Even the Rajinshu tribe was present there, eyeing me curiously. My luck had really changed its route, and had decided to have some fun, instead! Simply ugh!  
I looked around the guild and signalled a very angry Levy to help me out of there. She was the only person that could help me out of this situation now. But she raised her eyebrows and gave me an 'I don't think so' look. Even my most trusted commander, faced her back to me when I needed her the most.  
I mean, I knew she was angry with me but you just can't leave your HELPLESS BEST FRIEND alone!  
I looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to take me out of there and at last, she had to give in. She whispered something to Gajeel and he gave a brief nod to her. And the next thing I know is that the guild is busy fighting, and I am being pulled by a SUPER CRAZY Levy! Surely, my guild would never change and my friends would never change...  
We reached near my apartment and Levy turned around to gaze into my eyes. "So where have you been, Miss?" she was so angry that I felt the questioning glances of the guild was so much better.  
"Levy, I was practicing with Loke" I told her in my best convincing voice. She looked into my eyes and was about to say something, when she stopped herself. Instead she rubbed her moistening eyes and murmured "Take care Lu-Chan" I smiled at her and opened my mouth to speak, but she waved a goodbye and.  
Even when I was sure that she would not be able to hear me, I still mumbled an 'I definitely will' to her.  
I entered into my apartment with a heavy heart...I really wanted to tell everyone what I was doing, but it was a secret I had promised to myself and I had no intention of breaking it.  
I jumped up on my bed for a nap, when suddenly I froze in my tracks! There was an intruder in the house, because someone was whispering. So, I quickly grabbed my keys. I took a defensive stance and waited for something to happen. But a sudden shift on the bed broke my reverie.  
"Lucy, I think you broke my arm" I yelped and jumped down from the bed. Just then Happy appeared magically from between the sheets with a sheepish grin nursing his so called injured arm and I scowled at him. And then as if it was not enough, Natsu emerged from the kitchen with his mouth full of food! I slapped my head. How could I be so foolish as to think of an intruder, when I carry those two with me!  
I sat down on the bed, wishing that they would get the cue and leave me alone...but they sure don't call Natsu DENSE for nothing. He didn't even get a clue. Instead he sat down beside me, happily munching his food and giving some to that blue cat. "So Lucy, you were practicing with Loke? Hmmm..." "Natsu, I have already told you that" I decided that the only thing left to do now was to kick both of them out of this room.  
"You know Lucy, Natsu was so worried about you" Happy sat on my lap and continued, "He kept on mumbling that it was his own fault" His fault...now this was interesting.  
"Happy" a very flustered pink headed dragon slayer shouted out in annoyance "Will you keep quiet" He then turned towards me. "Of course I would be worried about my nakama. And so I told Happy to stay here and inform me if you came back." Natsu scratched his hair and gave a death glare to Happy.  
"But why were you worried?" my curiosity got the better of me.  
"Well..." the dragon slayer stammered.  
"He thinks that he must have told something to you in his sleep, the previous night" Happy squeaked out.  
Natsu caught hold of him and pulled his ear.  
"Ow" Happy yelped in pain. "I was just helping you" "Oh, so that's why you left early" I said, realization sinking inside me. "But why will I be angry for that?"  
Natsu's cheeks turned into a much like Erza's hair colour...wait 'THE NATSU' was blushing... "Um...I thought you were angry with me. So you didn't want to meet me."  
Natsu's embarrassment had surely reached its summit and it looked like, he would burst anytime soon. I couldn't control my laugh anymore and I giggled. Happy joined me and shouted "Natsu you are a mess!"

Hope you like it.  
I really want to thank my followers and I really wish I did meet up with your expectations.  
I am really thankful for the review and you know I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, aka 'ThreeDarkAngels'  
If you have any questions or suggestions, you may surely PM me.  
So keep reading and please review. It really encourages me! 


	3. The Declaration!

_**Hi, you awesome people out there…I am back with a new chapter! **_

_**Wish all my friends, a Merry Christmas and Happy new year and enjoy to your fullest…you all deserve it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, but mind you this story is MINE!**_

"I am not" Natsu puffed out his cheeks.

"Natsu is a mess…Natsu is a mess!" Happy sang aloud, flying around the room.

"Come here you stupid cat!" Natsu ran after Happy, throwing curses all along.

After a few minutes of failure, he jumped up on the bed, exhausted and with a very angry face.

"Attention everyone….the great Salamander loses from a harmless blue cat" Happy shouted out and blew a few kisses for an imaginary audience.

I had been giggling all along, but my laughter could not be controlled at last! I held my stomach and laughed like a madman. Even Happy and Natsu joined me a few minutes later.

After the HILARIOUS laughing session, I felt the work and tension of the day straining on me. My lids were already starting to grow heavier and my limbs felt like lead.

I gave a long yawn and Natsu and Happy gave me a knowing look.

"Guys, I think you should head back home. Its already late and I have had a quite long day!"

"But Lushy,…I love this place." Happy whined in protest.

"No Happy, she is right. Its time for us to return home."Natsu glared at Happy and pulled him along.

W-O-W! That's new…Natsu being all grown up. Maybe its about time he understood, that serpents don't fly and my house is not a refugee camp!

"Weird…"I mutter under my breath and head for the bathroom.

I switch the hot shower on and strip off my clothes. I step into the bathtub, letting the hot water wash off all the stress and worries. Scrubbing myself with a soap, I feel all the incidents of the day flood into my mind.

The tree house in progress, the curious glances at the guild, Levy's tearful Natsu's odd behavior!

Mavis! It had really been a day. I decide it would be best to sleep, I had a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

Covering myself with a towel, I leave the bathroom and open my cupboard. I slip into a comfortable nightgown and crept onto the bed, sleep taking up the better off me!

My eyes flip open, the bright light blinding me for the moment. Giving a long yawn, I rub my eyes and sit up on the bed. The clock on the wall is busily ticking away and it is just six 'o' clock in the morning.

There is a chill in the air and I feel the hair on my body stand up in protest, when I remove the blanket from myself.

Nonetheless, I have to go to the guild today or I am sure, the guild will not hesitate to come to me! I jump out of my bed and take up a quick shower.

I put on a light beige sweater and my favourite pair of jeans, and knee length boots to go with them. I pick up my keys from the table and decide to go with my present plan.

"Open thee, gate of the lion"

In a flash, I see Loke standing in front of me.

"Oh Lucy, my Lucy why did you call me up in the morning? Am I so irresistible!" Loke winks at me.

"On the contrary, I find you quite unappealing." I raise my eyebrows, mocking at him.

"You broke my heart, love" Loke said with false tears.

"Okay Loke, this is important. I need you to carefully listen to me."

"Yes ma'm" Loke stood up in full attention mode.

"Listen, anybody asks you what you were doing yesterday you are going to say that you were practicing with me"

"But…."

"No 'ifs' and 'buts' Loke, you will be doing as I say…Understood" I glared at him

He nodded in approvement.

Without further argument, Loke goes back to the celestial world leaving me alone, with my misery.

I was confused! DAMN CONFUSED!

Maybe I should have told them about my whereabouts, but I wanted to preserve my secret. I really wanted to complete the tree house, to keep it my own….my very own! My thought were so jumbled up, that it was giving me a headache.

I opened the door of my apartment and stepped out in the fresh air. Taking a long breath, I head for the guild. The city is bustling with its daily excitements and, colourful and cheery. I have a long look around Magnolia and give a satisfied grin.

Maybe I am just overthinking it…it will be fine!

With this thought and a heart filled with contentment, I enter my 'never-changing' guild!

But today is different….today I have to justify myself and everyone is quite excited about it. All the curious eyes of my guildmates follow me around, but surprisingly Gajeel is the first to approach me.

"Hey Bunny Girl, what were you up to yesterday?" he tries to act nonchalant but it is hard not to notice the curiosity underneath.

"Gajeel, I am…"

Levy interrupt me, "Lucy tell me please, if that Natsu has talked any nonsense to you…"

"No Levy, what has it anything to do with him…"

I notice Levy's eyes tearing up again…God this girl was emotional!

In that moment a dozen other people join in and flood me with their continuous questioning…

"I was practicing with Loke yesterday….I have confessed it already but why is everyone making a big deal of it!"

I shout with all my might, surpassing all other voices of the guild. Everyone seems stunned at this declaration….everyone except Natsu….He looks…GUILTY! Instantly, I see all the heads turning at Natsu with an expression of suspiciousness….

"What is it guys, just tell me already."I shout aloud.

Natsu looks up at me and his eyes meet mine for a second, in a flash I see him standing in front of me…

"Lucy I am sorry…forgive me…." He pleads, his eyes red and puffy.

I look at him confused, but Natsu goes on…

"Lucy, I must have asked about your opinion too. But I wasn't myself then, and I blurted out my feelings to you"

"Natsu…what"

"but today I am not going to hold myself….I Love You Lucy."

I do not notice the anticipating eyes of the guild, I do not hear Levy whisper something into my ear, I do not see Erza approaching Natsu menacingly….all I see is the dragon slayer's pleading eyes and my own reflection in them….

**Please….review….please….**

**I really need your reviews guys….**

**And I need your help….how do you want to continue this story…please PM me….I am really CONFUSED!**

**Bye…and have an awesome new year...**


	4. FLASHBACK!

**Hi friends... I apologise for updating so late. Believe me life had been hard and I was also suffering from writer's block.**

**So I am not going to take much of your time in this apology...so here I present you the next chapter.**

**I have a written a new story, 'the Christmas carol' and please check it out guys...Its kind of a request. And I really thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It definitely has helped me a lot. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

_Natsu's POV:_

The day had been super exciting for me. Firstly, Team Natsu had completed the mission successfully and...no burnt houses, no broken ports...a neat and successful mission.

Lucy was almost beaming with satisfaction. She had received the fair share of the reward, and she was humming happily to herself all along.

And when we had entered into the guild, Cana had immediately challenged me and Gray for a drinking contest, to which we both readily agreed. I was all fired up...but it turned out that alcohol was not quite fond of fire!

All I remember was that Gray was flat on the ground with a very worried Juvia fawning over him, Cana was still busily chucking down her 'wonder liquid' and...I was walking!

But I couldn't feel my legs, and my head was paining terribly...yet somehow I was managing to walk! That was impossible...

And then I discovered that a very angry Lucy was carrying me. She had one hand supporting my waist, the other hand was somehow dragging me steadily...

I noticed her distinct strawberry smell wafting like waves...god she smelled pretty!

But how can someone smell pretty...they looked pretty, but their smell...

I was totally muddled up in my thoughts, so much so that I didn't hear a certain blonde grumbling until I heard her shout my name...

"Natsu are you even hearing? I am already shouting out my lungs!"

And why do certain blondes have to be so moody... I decided it was best to keep quiet and let the drinking contest take the blame. I just mumbled some gibberish instead.

"Natsu why did you even enrol yourself in such a stupid contest?" Lucy managed to squeak out in between her laboured breaths...

It was really getting hard for her to carry me, so I shifted a little and she heaved a sigh of relief...or maybe it was my drunken imagination! Anyways, I was happy with either of it.

"With this much progress, I think we could barely reach my apartment...let alone Natsu's house."

But Lucy, your bed is so much softer than mine... I wish I could make her understand it!

Suddenly, Lucy stopped and turned around... I quickly closed my eyes shut, but I could still feel her chocolate brown eyes boring into me.

So I had said that aloud! How could I be so stupid...all I could think of was to request Virgo to dig up a hole for me and keep me hidden in it for years...

The rocking had eventually started, indicating that Lucy was walking again. But, I didn't even dare to open my eyes. I had still kept my eyes tightly shut, when I heard the 'click' of the door.

With my half-opened eyes, I was greeted by the familiar walls of Lucy's apartment...and not to mention the distinct 'Lucy- strawberry' smell as well.

She closed the door and locked it. And the next thing I know I am being dragged towards the sofa! Lucy tosses me on the sofa, and tucks me in a blanket.

I know she must be observing me now, so I make no efforts to move or even stir a little...

Lucy hums a little to herself and I hear the sound of the shower. I open my eyes now, and Lucy is thankfully nowhere in the room.

I hear the shower being switched off, and Lucy's humming drifts into the room. I heaved a sigh, and stumbled out of the sofa. And in trying to do so, I fell down on the cool marble floor.

Ugh! The blanket had wrapped around my leg and I had tripped myself... but luckily, Lucy hadn't heard the impact of the fall...she was quite engrossed in bathing!

I removed the blanket off myself and bundled it up on the sofa. With my clouded vision, I climbed onto the bed and curled up into a ball.

Lucy chooses this time to step out of the bathroom, covered in just a towel. She smelled of strawberry and vanilla, and my nostrils flared up, inhaling the scent hungrily...

She was wearing a loose flannel T-shirt and a pair of shorts, still looking beautiful as she usually does...wait beautiful! Where was all of this coming from?

My vision was still a bit blurred, and my mouth was still sour, with the hint of alcohol in it. But I felt as if I had lost all my senses...the intoxicating 'Lucy' smell and all the incoherent thoughts, flooding into my mind!

I had always loved Lucy as my nakama...my family. But these days, it felt different. After she had lost, in her battle with Flare and when she was filled with a shame that she had let Fairy Tail down, he had felt something crush inside him! All he wanted to do was to bring back her enthusiastic self...so full of life!

He had always known that she was strong...physically and mentally. She was always there when the guild needed her...always standing with her comrades, her brethren. Heck! She even considered her spirits as her friends, and not some sort of magical slaves...

And that was what he loved about her...her never dampening spirit! When she was being controlled by that Hikaru, or when Mitchelle had betrayed her...all of those times, all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, as long as they were together.

All those feelings, he had suppressed them within himself thinking them to be nothing more than his love for his family...his Nakama.

But now, I felt overwhelmed... my own feelings had turned their backs on me. Everything was weighing down on me...everything was hers now!

I didn't know when his feelings for Lucy had changed. It was a mystery...a mystery that Natsu didn't mind being unsolved! Maybe during all the times, when she had showed her bravery, her courage towards her nakama. Or maybe when she had cared for him...when she had cried on his shoulder... and all those precious moments had been enough to overcome the burning flames of his heart! The heart that belonged to her now...

"I love you Lucy." I growled "you are mine...only mine."

Suddenly, Lucy turned around and the shocking look on her face was heartbreaking! I had opened up myself for her... I had confessed to her...and she didn't feel the way I did! Lucy didn't belong to Natsu! She wasn't mine!

**Hope you people liked it. This chapter took me the longest to write! **

**Please rate and review...and I promise the next update will be faster.**


	5. Author's note

A/N

Hi...this is not a new chapter, just in case you are hoping it to be one! But, I would really appreciate it if you guys took out some time and read this author's note.

When I started to write this story, I had promised myself that I would never dedicate a whole chapter as an author's note. But sometimes even you have to break your promises...and believe me it has happened a lot with me!

And trust someone like me who never learns from her mistakes .

Okay, apart from my sincere apologies I would like to inform you what made me break my promise. Or more exactly, who made me break my promise!

I have a friend at school, a good friend you know...with whom you like to fight like cats! (Ignore the weird comparison.) I told him about my story and his curiosity perked up. I decided a non-virtual comment (though my virtual ones are better) would be good. So I told him the instructions to read my story (he is not on fanfiction...backdated you know!). He read my story and a day has not passed since I hear how bad my story is.

I admit my story is not the best...there are like thousands of nalu stories, and my story is a mere part of it. Moreover, I appreciate all kind of reviews- bad or good, but the way he describes it makes me want to stop writing and tuck away the ideas in the farthest corner of my mind. I am not complaining to you people about him, cause I know you people have much more important work to do!

I am really in a dilemma about what I should do. If you people really think that my story is so bad, then I would happily accept your opinion and delete this story. I would love if you people tell me your honest thoughts.

Waiting in anticipation,,,;-)

Yours truly,

dorkyworm32

P.S. I would be updating the next chapter soon.


	6. Misconceptions

**Oh my gosh...I really can't believe that you people like this story so much. I was pretty sad thinking that I might have to delete this story...but right now, I am not even going to think about that. **

**I can't tell you how happy I am right now...I am almost dancing with happiness... **

'**clap along if you feel like, happiness is the truth...because I am happy."**

**Okay now you can see that I am happy...happier than Pharrell Williams...;-)**

**I am not going to delete this story, not now not ever and that is my oath to all you lovely people out there.**

**Okay...I am really sorry for 'weirding' you out with my crazy ramblings...so without taking much of your time, I present you the nest chapter.**

'**ta-da'...**

**Discaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro does.**

**(but I must really borrow it from him sometime.)**

**P.S. There is going to be a very long Author's note at the end of the chapter.**

The first time I met Lucy, it was at Hargeon. All that I saw in her at that time was another stupid town girl, falling for those petty 'charm curses'.

The next time I saw her...she was in a boat with that wicked Bora. All that I saw in her then, was an amateur mage trying to find her way in this big world!

When we had destroyed Bora's evil plans(which somehow included the port of Hargeon!)and the guards were on our trail and we were evading them, for the first time, I had seen a Fairy Tail mage in her!

She was no longer the stupid town girl or the amateur mage for me...she was a girl who had dreams! A girl who didn't run away from the strong clutches of Bora when she had the chance, but insisted on saving all the other girls on the boat too...

She was the girl who belonged to Fairy Tail! A Fairy Tail mage!

A lot had changed since then...some for good, some for bad. But isn't that what your nakama were for? For sharing your good times and loving you in your worse!

So when Lucy tried to push me a little farther on the bed, I happily obliged. She was still wearing that look of shock on her face, when she pushed me.

My heart was thudding frantically and my limbs felt like lead. And all I could feel was the truth of the situation weighing down on me. Like I was being drowned in water...I felt like a child again, mourning at the loss of Igneel... I felt like I was being burnt in my own flames!

Somehow controlling my tears from spilling out, I looked at Lucy's sleeping figure beside me. I could hear her steady breaths and that 'sweet Lucy' smell was almost intoxicating me.

She looked beautiful...she looked celestial!

I took a deep breath and decided to do what was best for me...for Lucy.

The window was wide open, allowing the cool air of the night to enter into the room. it was quite cold outside and I saw Lucy shiver a little.

Carefully, I pulled the blanket over her...and with a final look at Lucy, I jumped out of the window.

When I had landed on my feet, I looked up at the sky. The moon was shining brightly and the stars were twinkling...as if they were mocking me. Telling me that I couldn't be with Lucy.

Rubbing my moistening eyes, I made my way to my house. I stumbled a lot on the way and even fell a few times, indicating the presence of alcohol still lingering in my body.

It took me almost an hour to reach my house. The events of the day were straining on me and I felt my lids grow heavier.

Without much ado, I laid down beside Happy, for a good sound sleep.

It was Happy who woke me up in the morning. His little blue paws scratching my arms and with a grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning Happy." I gave a big yawn.

"Good morning Natsu." Happy grinned, "but weren't you with Lucy yesterday?"

"um...yeah...I...I" I stammered, "She had some work to do..."

"Work! At midnight?" Happy raised his eyebrows and with a voice filled with curiosity.

"Yeah...anyways let's head for the guild."

"Oh yeah I forgot" Happy slapped his forehead, "It is already 10 in the morning"

"It is already 10 'o' clock...wait didn't Erza tell us to come early yesterday?" I asked Happy, wishing fervently that I was wrong.

"Aye sir!" Happy had confirmed my worst fears.

"Then what are we waiting for, Let's head for the guild."

"Aye sir" Happy nodded.

It took us exactly 15 minutes to reach the guild with Happy carrying me and me urging him to fly faster.

Entering the guild, the first person to greet me was a very angry Erza, fuming with rage.

"Hi" I waved at her.

"Two down, one to go" Erza said with a very impatient voice.

I must have looked confused, because Mirajane shouted from the bar, "Lucy's not here yet."

"Hey flamebrain, do you know where Lucy is?" A half dressed Gray asked me, with a very red faced Juvia ogling him.

Lucy...she didn't come till now. She must have remembered that Erza had told us about meeting at the guild today.

"Lucy didn't come..." I asked them and for a moment Erza looked worried.

But just for a second..."What are you not telling us Natsu?" She looked up at me, her hand hovering dangerously near her sword.

I was in trouble...I knew that I had somehow gotten myself into deep trouble and I was not going to get myself out of it quite soon!

**A very short chapter right?**

**I am really sorry to let down your expectations, but I just started writing this chapter today!**

**This is my fastest update guys...so please spare me.**

**But most importantly, this is my Valentine's day gift to you all wonderful people out there. WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**RandomCookieCat****: This is happening after the Grand Magic Games and after the portal was closed. (I am not able to think of a more suitable time for my story.)**

**Thank you for your suggestions and I will surely be careful to follow your suggestions from here on.**

**And thank you that you feel so strongly about my story...and no, I will not delete this story!**

**zombooka , gwb60, FairyTail555****: a big thank you to all of you.**

**Immortal Phoenix Dragon****: thank you...(but truth be told, I do love those high school nalu romances.)**

**Cookie-chan99****: thank you and yes my friend is a bit of that...but I am continuing my story. **

**I really had to thank all of you personally and all those who reviewed as guests. Thank you!**

**You have encouraged me a lot...and I am all fired up!**

**Btw...how did all of you spend Valentine's day? hope you wouldn't mind telling me.**

***winks apprehensively.**

**So until next time.**


	7. The proposal?

**I know it's been a really long time. But I was very busy with my exams and they got over just yesterday.**

**Okay, to make up for my mistake...here is an extra long chapter for all of you patient guys...**

**Hope you like it.**

**And I am really sorry if there are some mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, (the very talented and awesome) Hiro does.**

Erza looked up at me, her eyes boring into mine and the rage clearly visible in them.

"What did you do Natsu? Tell me." Erza demanded shaking me by my collar. Erza was beyond furious and everybody in the guild was stunned...the peaceful morning had somehow turned into a devastating day and everybody was holding their breath in anticipation.

Gray came up to Erza and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and surprisingly it worked. Erza let go of my collar and sat down on the floor seemingly exhausted.

"Hey fire princess" Gray shouted at me. I sighed in frustration.

"Gray, leave him alone for sometime...he will surely tell us all about it." Mirajane said, coming to my rescue.

I mumbled a silent thanks to her and she winked at me, indicating that she wanted all the juicy details from me.

All I could think about then was to wait for Lucy to come...on the other hand, after yesterday I did not have the guts to face her. And even if I did want to talk with her, what would I tell her...that 'hey I am sorry about my confession, but now let's go back to being friends.'

It had been almost an hour and there was no sign of Lucy. Even the guild had started to fill up and everyone was getting more and more anxious. All around me I could hear people whispering about me...about Lucy...about us!

"Natsu it has been over an hour, I don't think Lucy is going to come now." Levy came up to me and kneeled down to meet my eyes.

"Natsu what has happened...tell me" she gave me an assuring look.

Maybe I could tell her...after all she was Lucy's best friend. What could be worse, she would get mad at me. But eventually, she would help me to find her.

As if sensing my hesitation, Levy spoke up,"I wouldn't get mad at you Natsu. You are my nakama and I know you would never intentionally hurt Lucy, so tell me."

"I...I...I was with Lucy yesterday." I told her

She nodded her head and told me to continue.

I took a deep breath and looked around to see everyone gazing at me curiously, as if their lives depended on my answer!

"I confessed to her."

Levy looked lost for a moment, not quite understanding what I had meant. But after a few seconds, realisation hit her and she looked up at me with amused eyes.

I was sure that everyone had heard me, and the next thing that happened was nothing like I had imagined...

Just a few seconds earlier, the tension in the air had been so thick...so thick that it was almost suffocating me...and now the world for me had turned the other way round.

Everyone was LAUGHING!

Laughing with their hearts out...laughing like it was the biggest joke that they had heard since they had been born!

I was fuming with anger. Here I was pleading myself guilty to them and they were laughing...me confessing my love for Lucy seemed like a joke to them.

Even the Titania had an amused smirk in her face.

I glared at the now laughing Levy in front of me...a moment ago she had looked so serious, so determined to save her best friend. And here she was laughing like a madman!

I stood up, somehow controlling the rage building within me," what do you think is funny here?" I roared out.

Everybody stopped laughing, eyeing me like some new species.

"you know Natsu, the way you looked like when I asked you about Lucy, I thought you had killed her or something." Erza replied the amused grin still plastered on her face.

Killed Lucy...how could Erza even think like that and she thinks all this is a joke...A DAMN JOKE!

"Nobody is needed to help...I will find Lucy myself."

Erza's eyes softened and she smiled at me," Natsu, we are worried for Lucy too. But now that you have told me that nothing has actually happened between you two, I am sure Lucy is around somewhere."

I was confused with Erza. I told her everything about what had happened and yet she was saying that nothing had happened between me and Lucy?

What else had she expected...god girls are so confusing!

"So Natsu what did you tell her huh?" Macao said, giving me a slap of appreciation on my back.

"Didn't know you had it in you, fire princess." A half naked gray smirked at me.

"You can never say anything about these stupid boys...they are so unpredictable." Carla said with a knowing look and happy and Pantherlily nodded.

"Yeah...whatever..." I mumbled.

"So what did Lu-Chan say Natsu?" levy enquired, with an evident curiosity in her voice.

"Um...she...um..." I stammered

"C'mon Natsu you can at least tell me" a very eager Mirajane hopped to my side.

I groaned in frustration. Lucy was missing and here they were digging up about my love life...

"I bet poor Natsu was rejected by our Lucy." Wakaba said.

I had been fearing this moment...the moment when I would have to face the truth...the truth that Lucy had rejected me...the truth that Lucy didn't love me.

"Lu-Chan rejected you?" levy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"And we say that only Natsu is dense!" Pantherlily stated as a matter of fact and Gajeel nodded in affirmation.

Seriously...here I was worried for Lucy and the only thing they can do is make some weird comments about me and Lucy!

"But Natsu, don't you sleep in Lucy's bed?" Mirajane asked with her super innocent eyes.

This was going to be bad, that I was sure of...when Mirajane talks to you so sweetly you can be sure that there is a super evil plan, going on in her mind!

"Yeah, it's because her bed is softer than mine." I answered the demon with a nonchalant voice.

"Aye Mira...but Natsu mostly gets kicked out" happy piped into the conversation.

Mirajane looked up at me with the devious gleam in her eyes and she winked at Cana, who was busy chucking down her 'wonder-liquid'.

"Most people confess to get in bed with girl and here you are Natsu...sleeping with a girl everyday and yet not sure about her feelings!" Cana slurred.

"No no no...It is nothing like that...you are getting me wrong Mira..." I tried to explain with flushed cheeks. Mirajane was waiting for this, how could I be so stupid!

I sighed...this was going to be a long day.

It was noon and there was no sign of Lucy anywhere, it was like she had vanished in thin air. Erza, Gray and I were searching for Lucy. Happy had also insisted to come along but I had told him to stay back at Lucy's apartment. If she came back, then Happy could inform us.

Erza had been in a cheerful mood when we had started the search; perfectly sure that Lucy would be somewhere near...but as time went by, her mood had gradually started to turn for the worse.

Presently, she was grumbling and the joyful aura around her had changed into a furious one!

I could only pray for Lucy...

I was getting more and more anxious. We had been searching for her for hours, but still there was no sign of her. We had been to her apartment, to the bookstore and even to some of the shops...but it seemed like no one had seen her. Maybe she had become invisible again, by using some weird potion!

We had lost hope when Gray suggested that we should have a last look at the forest to which we reluctantly agreed.

We had almost reached the forest when I noticed a blonde running towards us. I looked more carefully and VOILA...she was definitely my Lucy...I mean our Lucy. Others had surely not noticed her yet and I was about to tell them, when suddenly the blonde waved her hands at us. This caught their attention and Erza still muttering and grumbling, approached her. We followed her...

Anyone could tell that I was happy...I was ecstatic. My cheeks were really hurting because of the silly grin that seemed to be pasted on my face.

Erza had somewhat calmed down to see that Lucy was safe and sound but the aura around her had still not changed...

I could see Lucy gulping in fear and the hesitation in her voice when she tried to explain Erza that she had been practicing with Loke and couldn't keep up with the time.

Nobody of us surely believed her, but we didn't want to press the matter any further. So we headed back for the guild.

On the way, I examined Lucy very carefully...she looked like she was hiding something and yet when she caught me staring at her, she simply smiled...did she forget everything that had happened yesterday or was it like she did not want to remember.

That hurt me a bit...was the incident so insignificant for her that she did not want to even think about it! Me opening my heart for her was so insignificant...

I was angry, confused and mad...but mostly I was sad. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see where I was going and ran into a shopkeeper.

I didn't know what came to me at that moment, but I just screamed at the poor fellow. He was so scared that he didn't even try to get up from where he had fallen.

Erza had to pull me by my ears and with a sorry to the shopkeeper, she took me along...

I had lost my senses in my anger and I couldn't help but feel bad for the shopkeeper...poor guy, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!

I bumped into Lucy's shoulder and she looked up at me with startled eyes. I mouthed an 'I will talk to you later' and she nodded...the only way to solve this problem was to talk with Lucy and I was intending to do that...

We entered into the guild and everyone surrounded us. There we stood helplessly with everyone eyeing Lucy with curiously...there was Mira, a surprisingly sober Cana even Laxus and his team! W-o-w...we must have done something really incredible to catch their attention!

Suddenly, Gajeel remarked something about our Master and then...I see levy and Lucy running off. Yeah! She needed to take her mind off this confusion anyways.

I decide that this would be the best chance to talk with her and raced to her apartment. I had probably been running with breakneck speed, because when I entered her apartment, it seemed to be empty.

I settled down on the bed and yesterday's memories flood into my mind and I redden. A very sleepy Happy comes to greet me on the bed.

"Hey Natsu, did you find Lucy?" he asked, rubbing his eyes." She didn't come here."

"Don't worry Happy, Lucy must be coming here anytime." I answer." Why don't you complete your beauty sleep?"

Without another word, he went back under the sheets...the big blanket covering his small blue form completely.

"Lucy has not come here yet, what is she doing?" I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled...I was really hungry. I had not eaten anything from the morning.

I rushed to the kitchen and finding a packet of chips on the counter, I start filling my mouth.

While I was satisfying my hunger, I heard the door click. The familiar 'Lucy smell' overpowering my senses once again.

In a hurry to meet her, I slipped on the polished floor and crashed with the wall. "Ow..." I yelped, nursing my forehead. This is what happens when you keep the house so clean!

I entered into the bedroom, this time more cautiously and there she was, looking at me with dumbfounded eyes.

She slapped her head and kept the keys back on the table.

I gave some of the chips to Happy and munching my food happily, I came up to her "So you were practicing with Loke hmmm?" I asked her and for a moment she looked irritated.

"Natsu, I have already told you that" she answered impatiently.

It was just then Happy told her how upset I was with myself when I couldn't find her and that I had been blaming myself the whole day.

"Happy" I glared at him. "Will you keep quiet"

I told her that she was my nakama and it was natural for me to be worried.

"But why were you worried?" she asked me.

"Well..." I stammered.

"He thinks that he must have told something to you in his sleep, the previous night" Happy squeaked out.

I had had enough of his cheekiness so I caught hold of him and pulled his ear.

"Ow" Happy yelped in pain. "I was just helping you"

"Oh, so that's why you left early" she said as if realizing something. "But why will I be angry for that?"

Did she really forget or all this was a part of her plan...did she forget what had happened last night!

"Um...I thought you were angry with me. So you didn't want to meet me." I blushed and stuttered.

She giggled at me and soon Happy joined her and shouted "Natsu you are a mess!"

In the next few minutes, we were seated and Happy was busy making fun of me... and Lucy was giggling...her giggling seemed contagious and then all three of us were rolling on the floor with laughter.

Just then Lucy gave a long yawn and I realize how tired I felt.

"Guys, I think you should head back home. It's already been late and I have had quite a long day!"

Happy wanted to sleep at Lucy's apartment but I refused and with a grumbling Happy beside me, I headed back home.

I immediately crashed down on my bed as I reached my house. Now all I needed to clear my mind was a deep 'no disturbance' sleep!

The next morning I reached the guild early and to my surprise, almost everyone was present there.

I sighed and glanced at the door waiting for Lucy to come.

Lucy came a few minutes after and as soon as she entered, Gajeel approached her," Hey bunny girl, what were you up to yesterday?"

I was bewildered...what if Lucy puts away yesterday's forgetful act and tells everyone what had happened...would they think I am a pervert or something?! I didn't want to hear anything more of what was happening around me...I guess, feigning the act of not knowing would be much better so I blocked my ears not wanting to hear anything more...

Judging from their expressions I understood that Lucy had repeated the same lie of practicing with Loke.

All of a sudden, all heads including Lucy's turn towards me...I feel like a prisoner trapped in prison and waiting for his execution in desperation...but I know it is the best time to tell her the truth.

I hurry towards her and the words come out of me before I can stop them," Lucy I am sorry...forgive me...I must have asked about your opinion too. But I wasn't myself then and I blurted out my feelings to you."

She looked confused," Natsu, what..."

I do not let her continue and speak up again,"but today I am not going to hold myself...I Love You Lucy."

I had expected her to get angry at me but all she looked was stunned...she was just staring at me...staring with surprised eyes.

**I completed the chapter at last. Hurray for me!**

**Anyways, I hope that this chapter has fulfilled all of your queries and confusions ( I have used this word like a million times in this chapter...), if any on this story.**

**I wanted to finish up Natsu's pov and get to Lucy's as fast as I can, so the chapter came up to be so long. **

**It is by far the longest chapter that I have written and also my first 2k+ chapter. I am really excited to know how you feel about this...so please review.**

**Tell me if you hated it...or may have liked it, even a teeny weenie bit!**

**Now my dear reviewers, this one's for you...**

**ImmortalPhoenixDragon****: I agree on that.**

**gwb620****: That seems really good and awfully cosy... (The word grandmother seems cosy to me!) Yes, everyone deserves to be happy and your review really did bring a smile to me  
*grinning like an idiot.**

**RandomCookieCat****: *balances herself and hugs you back. Thanks for continuing to read my story.**

**See you next time...I mean next chapter and the update is going to be much sooner! That's a promise!**


	8. Explain

**Hi**_**...*squeaks in a hesitant voice**_**...**

**Do you people even remember me (and its totally my fault if you people did forget), its been like YEARS!**

**And before you people start glaring at me...I do have an excuse...my laptop had crashed down and, just today I got it right. And to repent for breaking my promise of a earlier update, here I am typing away the story at the middle of the night...and I am sorry again **_***holds her years and looks at you apologizingly...**_

**Many readers were confused by the third chapter (even I was a bit), so I sincerely hope that this new chapter removes all your queries and questions.**

**Without further ado, I present you the next chapter of **_**'Shh! It's a secret"**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail...but this story and its plot belongs to me.**

Lucy's pov:

What did he just say? I could feel my cheeks flaming up...

"_okay Lucy calm down_" I looked around for the person speaking, and amusingly found that it was a tiny version of me, perched up on my shoulder and nodding at me with serious eyes.

Now I was so sure that I had gone crazy and the blame goes to that stupid, dense, heck of pink-headed dragon slayer...

"_Oh please! You don't expect someone to be calm after hearing...SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"_

Now who the hell was this?  
The culprit turned out to be another tiny version of me. But this one turned out to be more sinister, the way I be when Natsu ends up wasting half of the reward money in repairing the damaged city. So that was it. This one was my 'evil inner self' who was making herself a bit too cosy on my left shoulder and glaring daggers at my 'good inner self'.

And now I was so damn sure that I had become mentally incompetent to live in this world!

"_Don't listen to her Lucy, she is just trying to influence you." _My 'good inner self'looked at me with calm eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, but had to close it when my 'devil inner self' interrupted me.

"_Right...so she would listen to you and make a joke of herself in front of the guild members?"_

"_Atleast, it is better than listening to you...you know"_

"That's enough" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

When I opened my eyes, I saw each and every guild member staring down at me.

Now could anything be more awkward...

I had revealed my incompetency in front of the whole guild, and what's more, everyone was gawking at me.

"um...I mean...I didn't want to shout at anyone...er...its that..." I stammered and when I turned to my two 'inner selves' for help, they had already vanished!

I groaned in frustration.

"Lucy" Natsu approached me with an assuring voice.

Ha! Assuring,(I swear I did not snort!) as if he understand my situation. That dumb, dense, hot headed, pink haired dragon slayer! It was all his fault.

I rolled my eyes at him and he withdrew his hand that he had offered to me, quite hesitantly.

"Lucy, listen to him for once" Gray pleaded.

"Yes Lucy, I expect you both to solve this mess as soon as possible." The Titania looked at both of us sternly.

I gulped...oh Natsu, what have you dragged me into?

"Bunny girl seems to be confused." Gajeel snickered, but stopped as soon as Levy glared at him.

"Is that bad?" Natsu tilted his neck sideways and asked Gajeel, oblivious to my threatening stares...

Seriously! How dense could anyone be?

"Oh, you don't have any idea how bad it can be." Gajeel replied, moving away from Levy a bit.

Natsu was about to say something but, out of the blue, Master Makarov took hold of our collars and threw us out of the door... wait why was Master here again?

"Now settle this yourself, BRATS!"

The next thing I know, the doors close shut on our faces but not without giving us a glimpse of a winking Mira.

Right how could I forget the devious matchmaking ways of The Devil Mira...

So now, I was thrown out of my own guild and left alone in the streets and all because of HIM!

I turned around to face Natsu and found him blushing

profusely, with a wide grin on his face..."What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Nice panties Luce"

And it was then I found, to my utter embarrassment, that the hem of my skirt had hiked upto my waist when Master had pushed me out, giving a sneak peek of my red pant...um...lingerie!

Ugh...I straightened my skirt and turned around and headed for my apartment. When I turned around, I saw that handsome fire breathing '_dragon'_ following me.

Now, where did that handsome come from...after a short pep talk with myself, I decided to blame it on my flaming cheeks.

This was surely going to be a long walk!

It had been 10 minutes already of my aimlessly roaming around the city, but that Natsu hadn't shown any signs of leaving me yet.

I mean that's basically the whole idea of roaming around the city, that the person gets irritated and stops following you, determined to pester somebody else.  
But that surely didn't seem the case here. I guess that sort of rule doesn't follow when the one following you is some hot headed, dense, pink headed dragon slayer!

Heck with the patience and stuff...that guy had to learn that you leave her alone, not follow her around like some lost puppy.

"_But are you really rejecting him, you are simply ignoring him..." _Great! Now all I needed was some help from my 'inner selves'.

"_Oh please, that doesn't give him a license to stalk her or something." _My 'evil self' quipped in.

Didn't the movies always show that you should listen to the good side of yours, but I was dangerously close on agreeing with my 'evil side'. She seemed more intelligent of the two.

"_I know Lucy you are so on my side..." _my evil side grinned , as if gauging my reactions_."Told ya"_ she smirked at my good side.

"_But Lucy, shouldn't you let him explain himself even once." _My good side replied quickly, not ready to back down so easily.

Well she wasn't wrong after all. I mean that poor guy had a look of a 'the-kid-whose-favourite-ice cream-just-got-stolen-look' (And I totally deny the fact that my heart skipped a beat at that look.) So maybe I should listen to that guy...for once, let him explain himself to me.

I looked up to my 'inner selves' for help, but they seemed to have already vanished, and I was left alone to think.

Geez!... I just hope all this drama ends soon. It was nearly dusk. I stifled a yawn.

So I turned around to face Natsu and I saw a flicker of hope that danced behind his eyes...yes this is it boy, this is the chance to prove yourself...

"Explain..."

**Okay that's it for this chapter. **

**I am sorry if this felt too short. But I couldn't think of any way to extend it.**

**Like it, hate it...please review and I would like to know if you want the 'explaining' part in Natsu's pov or Lucy's? **

**So good bye for now...see you in the next chapter.**


	9. All Cleared up

"Explain..."

Did she just allow me to explain myself to her?

With a huge grin on my face I thanked her, "Thanks Luce."

I must have looked retarded or something with that huge grin on my face, because Luce was taken aback for a moment...but right now I didn't care.

Lucy had allowed me to explain myself and I would never in a million years miss this chance!

"So are you going to say something or just keep smiling?" She asked me with an amused look.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the words did not seem to come out. So I nodded my head instead.

"I..." I had intended to speak with a serious voice, but it came out as a squeak.

I looked up at her, and the irritation was gradually starting to appear on her face. God! I had to do something first, before she leaves me again.

The sun was already on the horizon, as if saying the last goodbye of the day and the trees stood still, with their branches stooping low and creating a mystical aura around us.

We were standing in a park...to be more exact, in a lonely park. All the people had left and it was just two of us, standing there. A few passerbyes were giving us odd looks, but most of them were two busy to notice us.

I looked at Lucy again...there she stood, with her hands on her hips, an irritated face and glaring at me.

I gulped. She sure looked scarier than Erza sometimes.

I took her cold hands and held them for a moment, analysingit carefully and tracing circles on it with my fingers.

"Na...Natsu..." Lucy blushed, avoiding my eyes.

Did she just blush? Lucy Heartfillia blushed...because of me! Maybe I wasn't such a lost cause after all.

"Natsu, leave my hand." She tugged her hand away from me and when I let go of her hand, she sighed of relief.

Not so fast Lucy Heartfillia...I smirked knowingly and then I pulled her into my arms.

She wiggled and squirmed in my arms for a few seconds, but I tightened my grip on her. I heard her sharp intake of breath and her heart thudding frantically under my grip.

"Stop moving Lucy, you are only making this hard for yourself." I threatened her.

Maybe she decided that it was best not to defy me, because she stopped moving. I tucked her head under my chin with a knowing smile. We stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Lucy stirred and pushed me aside gently.

"Hi" I murmured shyly to her.

"Hey" she replied, with red cheeks.

"So...where was I?" I asked nervously.

"You were explaining..." I swear I could hear a hint of amusement I her voice.

"Uh yeah..." God! I was getting flustered again. And then I decided why not tease this pretty blond," So what was I explaining?"

To say that she looked shocked would be an understatement...she narrowed her eyebrows at me and with her usual 'how-dare-you-mess-with-me-look', she scowled at me.

But then her face changed completely. Instead of her furrowed eyebrows, she had her cheeks slightly raised and the amusement back in her voice. "Well you were explaining your undying love for me, right Natsu?"

Good going girl! Of course, this time it was her who was busy grinning at her victory.

But her victory was definitely short lived. As soon as I advanced towards her she starting backing away, until her back was firmly pressed against a tree. Her blush had already started to deepen and it looked like she had turned completely red!

The light atmosphere that had been around us a few minutes before, had changed into quite a serious one. The tension in the air was so thick that it was almost suffocating us, but both of us kept our silence determined not to talk before the other person does.

The distance between us was also reducing and when I was almost at a nose touching distance with her, I swear I could hear her breathing become erratic.

Did I really affect her that much? I mean I had seen Lucy blushing at my actions earlier too, but this type of reaction...

Gosh! This girl was driving me crazy.

I decided to speak first, "Lucy" Her searching eyes met mine as if seeking for an answer...an answer I was oh-so-ready to give. "I love you Lucy." I whispered in her ears.

The initial look of shock on her face had changed into a surprised one, all of a sudden. She did open her mouth but she didn't speak. She kept on staring at my face...her eyes displaying no emotion at all...It was as if she had turned into stone.

"Luce, say something." I shook her violently

"Huh" she suddenly spoke up as if waking up from a dream, and the next thing she did was something that I had never anticipated.

She punched me straight in my nose!

It may not be one of her best punches, but it sure did hurt like hell.

"Ow" I yelped in pain.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to hurt you...it just happened." She started rambling out, all of a sudden.

"Did you mean what you said to me just now Natsu?" She looked uncertain for a second.

"Of course I did Luce... Do you think I keep confessing to every girl I see." I stood up with my nose still throbbing in pain," You are certainly special to me Ms. Lucy Heartfillia."

She came up to me with a concerned look," Does it still hurt?" and saying this much she leaned in to inspect my nose.

Seriously, how could you punch a person and then feel sorry for him, just the next moment...These girls and their mood swings!

And now those pretty lips of hers were staring down at me.

How had I resisted them before, I had no idea! I had heard that Ice Pervert talking many a times about his kissing escapades, but they were too boring for me. Now I was not so sure though...

It was the second time, this girl was making me have second thoughts...funny huh?

'Geez! Get a grip Natsu.' I tried to steer my mind away from those 'pervert-ish' thoughts. But the way she was leaning into me...her intoxicating smell...those luscious lips...

I shoved her aside and stood up, leaning against one of the trees. But I regretted my actions immediately as a look of hurt flashed on Lucy's face. But she regained her composure quite fast too.

"Natsu, why did you leave that day?" she suddenly seemed serious.

Another mood swing...

"Lucy I left because..." Did she really forget what had happened that day?  
So I decided to turn the tables on her," Don't you remember, Luce?"

She seemed confused but thoughtful at the same time...as if trying to rack her brains and find out what had she done that day.

I chose to help her," Lucy I confessed to you and you rejected me..."

She seemed surprised when she heard me, "You did?"

"Yes, I did Luce. B-But you looked so shocked and kind of angry, so I thought it was best to leave...hell you even tried to push me away from the bed!"  
I knew it was not right, but I could feel the anger bubbling inside me. Doesn't she remember anything!

"But all I can remember is that when I came out of the shower, you were there sleeping in my bed." She scratched her head and continued, "and I was shocked to see you there..."

"But I always sleep in your bed Luce, what was so different that day?"

She was taken aback at my question first but then she blushed...wait she blushed again?

"I don't know Natsu...it was just different. You know I was just feeling uncomfortable. It was like I wanted a little distance from you."

It took a time for the information to sink in, but when it did I gave her one of my signature grins. Maybe she was feeling like me...so does that mean she loved...don't count your chickens before they hatch Natsu!

"So we are even" Lucy asked me with a shyness in her voice.

"If you put it that way then yeah."

It was like that for almost 5 minutes...everything was silent...it was already night. Wow! Guess I did a lot of explaining today..

"Yes..." Lucy blurted out, all of a sudden.

"Huh"

"I love you too Natsu."

I could feel the tingly sensation wrapping around my body and making my senses numb! Lucy returned my feelings...I wanted to jump...I wanted to roll and I wanted to kiss her all at once...

God! I was so happy.

Suddenly something struck me," So why did you seem so angry at the guild Luce?"

"Oh that...I thought someone like Mira had bribed you with food so that you confess to me." She mumbled," and I was angry at you because I really wanted your words to be true."

"So you liked me" I thought for a moment," so that's why you were avoiding me lately."

"yeah"

"So why didn't you tell me?"  
"I thought I was coming between you and Lissanna and..." she was still busy rambling but I was really not interested to know what she thought about me and Lissana. Of course we were good friends, but she was not Luce...

I looked at her, she was still busy rambling...

So I did what I had to do...

I crushed my lips on hers and that sure did shut her up!

**So there goes another chapter of **_**Shh! It's a secret**_**. I hope you liked it.**

**But I would really love it if you left your thoughts for this chapter through *cough* REVIEWS *cough*...**

**Please tell me if you want this to be the last chapter or I would make one lat pov of Lucy...I would really like if you tell me what you want.**

**So after requesting you wonderful readers to review again, I sign off...**

**Yours truly,**

**dorkyworm32**


	10. Happy Ending

**I know it is really a very late update, but I was really very busy. School is really tough nowadays.**

**I really want to thank my patient readers, who supported me throughout this story. I really love you all.**

**So I present to you all the last chapter of **_**'Shh! It's a secret.' **_**Please forgive me if there has been any (unintentional) mistakes.**

**Hope you like it.**

"So this is what it feels to get your first kiss huh?" I touched my lips involuntarily.

"I don't know Natsu, it was my first too." She smirked at me.

"It was?" I looked disbelievingly at her. I mean she is a pretty...correction, very pretty non-dense girl, and now she is telling me that she had never had her first kiss.

"Really Natsu, what type of girl do you think I am. I do not go kissing every guy I see." She raised her eyebrow at me, her lips slowly curling into a smile.

"Throwing my dialogues at me...not a really smart move girl" I narrowed my eyes at her, but she blinked innocently at me.

We were at the sitting on a bench at the lonely park, holding hands and trying to look anywhere but at each other. Her hand was cold, or atleast that was what it felt to me. I have heard that my body temperature is slightly higher than others.

"So what happens next?" we blurted out at the same time.

I turned around to see her and apparently she was staring at me too. Her eyes transfixed on me and her mouth formed in a straight line as if trying to suppress a smile.

"You go first" I gently nudged her with my elbow.

"Yeah so...what so we tell the others?" She asked me curiously.

What was I supposed to say to that? So I thought for a moment and came up with the best answer that I could say, "what do you want to say?"

"That was a really very complicated answer Natsu." She glared at me, seemingly unhappy to have the tables turned on her.

But she composed herself and sighed. "Let's tell them the truth."

"Okay" I agreed with a curt nod.

I looked around us. The sun had already set hours ago and now it was pitch black, except the neon streetlights. The sky had quietened down too. The birds were already in their nest and there seemed to be a gentle breeze surrounding us.

"I think we should head home." Lucy voiced my thoughts and looked up at me.

"Yeah...It's already late." I nodded my approval.

We stood up; our hands still entwined together and made our way towards the city.

We were silent all along the way...but it wasn't awkward, it seemed comforting. We kept stealing shy glances at each other or humming songs together every now and then.

Our steps had slowed down gradually as we were entering the city. I surely did not want this moment to end.

We reached Lucy's apartment soon and she looked hesitantly at me. If this would have been any other time, I would have surely barged into her room, but right now I didn't think it would be right.

I stood there like a gentleman as she fumbled for her keys. Finally the door opened and she turned towards me.

"Thank you Natsu, I really enjoyed myself today."

"Pleasure's all mine milady." I winked at her and just like that all the tension that had built around us, came crumbling down.

She giggled and pecked me lightly on my cheek.

But I was having none of that. I bent down and gently covered her lips with mine. We moulded perfectly. Hot and cold synchronizing perfectly. But I wanted more...so I snaked my arms around her waist and lifted her up, so as to get better access to her lips. She squealed at first, but then I felt her hands tugging at my hair and pulling me towards her. We stood just like that, kissing under the moonlight until we were completely out of breath.

"Wow" she giggled, as soon as we broke apart.

Ignoring the tingly sensation at my lips, I looked at her pink luscious lips, which were swollen now and a sense of satisfaction spread over me. I had finally marked what was mine!

"Hey my eyes are over here, you pervert." She poked her tongue out at me.

"As if you aren't one." I grinned at her.

She puffed out her cheeks like a child and shouted at me, "I am not."

She looked so damn cute, that all I wanted to was hold her and kiss her senseless.

And that was what I exactly did.

When we finally pulled apart, we were both out of air.

"Don't make a habit of this, Mr. Dragneel."

"I will certainly remember that, Ms. Heartfillia."

She pouted at me.

"I think we have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow Lucy, so you should really sleep now." I told her in my best concerning voice.

"Okay daddy." She pouted once more and entered into her apartment.

Once I heard the familiar click of the lock, I decided I needed to get some sleep.

But that seemed to be impossible for me.

When I reached my house, I changed into some of my comfortable clothes and plopped down on the bed. But I really couldn't sleep.

I envied the little blue cat snoring contentedly beside me. But all the images of Lucy seemed to be cramming up my head and the only thing I wanted to do was to lie down beside her.

And when sleep finally came to me, I gladly embraced it.

When I woke up, I was sure that I had overslept. Happy was nowhere to be seen...maybe he had already left for the guild.

To my astonishment, when I looked at my alarm clock, it was just 06:00 AM in the morning. Maybe Happy had changed the time, so as to torture me more. But that seemed highly unlikely.

When I entered the kitchen with sleepy eyes, I saw Happy greedily munching on a fish.

When he saw me, he seemed surprised.  
"Yo Natsu, you up so early?"

"Yeah...I guess" I nodded sheepishly.

I took a seat beside him, and we talked for what seemed like hours. Happy may have seemed my nervousness and so was trying to make me comfortable and it worked.

By the time we were ready to take off for the guild, I was very confident about what I was going to say.

When we entered the guild, I could feel all the curious eyes following me. Trying my best to ignore them, I looked around for Lucy. Thankfully, she had already arrived and was now sitting at the bar, listening to Mira, her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration as she sipped on her water.

I walked towards her.

When she saw me approaching her, she smiled...a big wide smile of happiness and I felt giddiness overpowering me at the sight. She beckoned me with her finger to the empty seat beside her. I went up to her and took the respective seat.

As soon as I sat down, she held up my hand and motioned towards the curious guildmates.

As if a silent agreement passed between us, I stood up and coughed a little to get everyone's attention...though it was completely unnecessary as everyone was already staring at us!

Lucy placed her hand on my shoulder and kissed me lightly on my cheek. I knew I could do this.

I opened my mouth to speak, "So we want to announce..."

"We all know about it lovebirds." Somebody interrupted me and it was none other than Gray.

I looked at Lucy questioningly, but she seemed ignorant of this too.

"Oh c'mon Lucy, we are not dense like you two here." Mira spoke up this time. "The obvious attraction between you two is quite apparent here."

"I am so happy for you Lu-chan" Levy came up to Lucy and hugged her.

And the next thing I know, the whole guild is busy congratulating the both of us.

Gajeel nodded at me and I smiled at him.

Gray came up to me with a wide smile, "You treat her right, otherwise you will be in a lot of danger."

"You betcha, Ice Freak." I grinned at him.

"Now let them enjoy themselves, children." Master's voice echoed in the guild and suddenly we were thrown out of the guild, the doors closing behind us.

"They did it again" Lucy groaned.

"Yeah...so much for subtlety" I tried to keep my best poker face at her.

But we soon burst into giggles.

After both of us had quietened down I asked her the question that had been nagging me for the past few days, "Why were you so late at the guild that day, Luce?"

"I have already told you Natsu, I was..."

But I cut in before she could complete the statement, "And please don't give me that old excuse"

She thought something for a moment and then smiled at me. She put her fingers on her lips and whispered in my ear "Shh! It's a secret."

"But..." I opened my mouth to protest, but she interrupted me.

"Will you kiss me already Natsu?"

"As you wish milady."

And as soon as I covered her soft lips with mine, we moulded perfectly again.

**Liked it/loved it/hated it? **

**Please review your thoughts to me...I would love to hear to them.**

**Do you want a Lucy's POV of it or would you like this to be the end? Please tell me what you think of this story.**

**Yours truly,**

**dorkyworm32.**


	11. Happy Ending (part II)

**Hello my wonderful readers out there.**

**Today is my birthday and so I decided to post the last chapter of my first story (ironical huh!) today.**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed the story and also hope that you like this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Hiro owns all, only I own this (stupid) plot. **

I sighed happily, as the hot water cascaded around me creating a halo of bliss near me.

Today had been perfect. Natsu and I had spent the rest of the morning wandering around the city. We even had lunch together. Even though he messed up and I had to take care of the charges...

Okay let's not remember that.

I left my hot shower reluctantly and grabbed a towel to cover up myself. I dried myself up and then dressed up in the most comfortable pair of pajamas that I owned.

Brushing my hair, I take a look at myself in the mirror. Maybe it was just me, but I was glowing...not glittering or something, but there was this weird radiance surrounding me.

Okay, Natsu's weirdness is surely catching up to me.

I bite back a moan of pleasure when my back hits the soft bed. I snuggle up on my bed and it is not until I feel something poke me, that I open my eyes.

And I am 80 parts happiness and 20 parts surprise, when I see Natsu staring at me with those onyx pair of eyes of his.

I yelp and jump back, but thankfully his strong arms catch me before I can fall of the bed.

"Natsu, you could have knocked."

"And where is the fun in that Luce?" he raises an eyebrow at me, but I am taking none of that nonsense. I glare at him until he visibly shirks out of my stare.

"I just wanted to watch you sleep Luce. Wanted to make sure you are fine." His voice is barely a whisper, but that is enough to make my heart go in frenzy.

Stupid, Stupid Hormones!

"You just saw me a few hours ago." I squeak out.

This time his face breaks into my favourite toothy grin.  
"Yes but I wanted to see you again. Now sleep Weirdo."

"I am not weird, you are." I protest weakly. But that's the best I can do with the adrenaline rushing through me and my heart rate spiking up.

"Yes, and Erza hates strawberry cakes." He rolls his eyes at me.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that both things are impossible." He looks at me as if I am a complete idiot. Which by the way is his forte.

"What?" He really is making no sense.

"I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E. I really thought that you were better than this Luce."

"I did not...you know what just forget it." It is really not wise of me to fight with an idiot who is full of his idiocy.

"Now this girl understands." he grumbles.

I barely keep my mouth shut this time.

Natsu is an idiot, you are not. Repeat. Natsu is an idiot, you are not. Repeat...

I decide it would be the best to give him the silent treatment. But I forget that I am dealing with a 5 year old, rather than a grown up adult.

He pulls me up against his chest and nuzzles his face in my hair...and I melt into him.  
He gives me the best goodnight kiss that I have ever had...considering that I have never had any. But how much better can this get. I don't think any other guy can compete with this, not that I am going to check.

I am perfectly happy as to where I am. And that is what all of this is, PERFECT!

And that night, I fall asleep on the best pillow...

I wake up to the sound of a door banging. I stretch my tired limbs and decide to get off my super comfy bed.

But I am not able to move. Strong arms are clutching me and it is then I realize that I am sleeping on something hard...someone's chest...wait it is Natsu!

I yelp and immediately colour up, trying to pry his hands off me.

"Why are you always yelping with me?" Natsu rubs his eyes and asks groggily.

I go red once again and point at the door meekly.

He seems confused at first but then he understands and he releases me, quite reluctantly I must say. Grumbling about uninvited morning guests or something.

I stifle a laugh and open the door.

To my surprise, it's not some annoying morning visitor. But it is Happy...with his eyes closed.

"Um..Happy why are your eyes..err...closed?"

"Are you decent? Should I come in." And he peeks through the slits of his little blue hands.

Little, my ass...he is one hell of a cat.

"Oh shut up."

He removes his hands and flies into the house, trailing behind me. Muttering something about 'kids being uncontrollable these days.'

"Do you want me to tell Carla about the missing fish in the market?"

And that sure does shut him up.

We reach the guild in exact 15 minutes and when we enter, everyone come running to us.

They are asking so many questions, that everything is swarming up in my head.

And then a very loud voice interrupts and everything is pin-drop silence.

"Way to go Gramps." Natsu fist bumps the air.

"So tell me how did it go yesterday, my children." Master Makarov comes bouncing down the stairs, giddily and filled up with curiosity.

"And there goes nothing." Natsu mutters and everyone snickers.

Master ignores him and comes up to me with sparkling eyes. Of course, Mira filled him up on our backs.

"We talked..." I go red, once I realize all that I had been doing yesterday were so much more than talking.

And he reads my mind or something because he asks again, "Just talked?"

"And kissed." Natsu thankfully interrupts.

The whole guild erupts in cheers once more.

Gray comes up to me and shakes my hand and then goes to Natsu, "Didn't think you would do it before me, Fire Freak?"

"Hell I did, Ice pervert."

"You are such a man." Elfman pats Natsu...I roll my eyes and Natsu grins.

Levy congratulates me, "I am proud of you Lu-chan."

Gajeel nods and Mira just stands with that evil smirk on her face...as If she has got something up her sleeve again. Cana grins and then chugs down her alcohol again.

"Now now settle down..." Master quietens down the guild again.

"So now that everything is settled, I am sure Lucy wouldn't mind telling me why she got so late to the guild today." Mira approaches me with that sweet smile on her face.

She is really evil...

"Um...err...like I said, I was with Loke." I stammer.

"Yeah you never told me Luce." Natsu pipes in.

I internally facepalm...that stupid stupid moron!

Now I had to face them. I had to tell them that all the fuss they were making was over a simple, foolish lie.

"I was making a tree house with Taurus."

The entire guild goes silent at this. I am mentally preparing myself for all the sneers and jokes that are coming my way when Levy asks me, "Why did you keep it a secret from us Lu-chan?"

"I don't know...I guess I just wanted to keep a secret." I shrug nonchalantly. After all it is the truth.

"We are going to Lucy's tree house now." Gray bellows and everyone accepts with a shout of their own.

And there goes my secret...and privacy again!

But I got Natsu, so that seals the deal after all.

**If you have reached till here, then I really appreciate that you have taken the time to read this chapter.**

**And if you are reading this, you are really a patient lot! This is going to be long...**

**Nora****: Well your wish came true, she did share the secret...but the guild members tag along with Natsu I guess. Anyways thanks for appreciating this story.**

**FuckingAwesome123****: I seriously think I am in love with you, you know. I really loved your reviewers and I hope you would stay with me for my other stories as well and keep going with your wonderful suggestions. And you know what, you are definitely fucking awesome!**

**Dark-Angel-Of-Wicked-Chaos17:**** Your username is pretty long to type. That aside, I am glad I didn't delete my story. And thank you for thinking so much about my story. **

**Chocolate Rain****: I really hope that you had used your username, then I would have been able to stalk you! Because your suggestion was really good. Something just felt missing, now everything fits!**

**gwb620, Cookie-Chan99, RandomCookieCat, FairyTail555, ThreeDarkAngels:**** Thank you for all of your awesome reviews. **

**And last but not the least, all my guest reviewers: A big thank you to all of you.**

**Also a big thank you for all those who follow-ed and favourite-ed my story.**

**I have posted a new chapter of Twilight. Any of you twilight readers out there, please have a look at it! **


End file.
